


Lovers from different worlds

by Tiffywiffy1205



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, First Love, Multi, Romance, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffywiffy1205/pseuds/Tiffywiffy1205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having her mother taken from her at a young age isn't easy, but having your head filled with a wonderful land is the only thing keeping her alive. Falling in love, leaving home, and having an adventure is just what she needed. Will she find the love she was destined with? Or will fate change once again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers from different worlds

         I never understood why my mother would always tell these stories about this land so beautiful, that I would need to go there one day. They were my favorite stories growing up, always wanting to hear about this wonderful land, the beauty, and how marvelous the Kings and Queens were. Narnia was a place I wanted to go as a child, but as I grew older, I started to realize – Narnia wasn’t real. It was just a fairy tale I was told as a child, so I would sleep. Now, even those beautiful memories are washed away, just like everything else.

Sighing once again, Tiffany didn’t know what to do. It was finals week at her college, and she was studying like a beast. She was remembering names of notes, sharps that were accidentals or not, knowing different scales, and much more. Being interrupted once again by her roommates, it was her cue to go outside, and take mini break. Her mind was somewhere else, and her roommates were being a bit loud – which to her relief was a good thing for once. Getting up from her position on her bed, she walked to the door, opening it softly, before hearing two of her roommates speak.

“I’m worried about Tiffany. I mean, all she does is study and study, hardly leaving her room lately. Maybe we should talk to her.” Said one of the roommates, in her timid voice.

“No. She needs to study, because she didn’t do so well last night, and she needs the grades.” Said the other one, knowing what might be best.

Before anyone else said anything, she stepped out from her room, and looked at both of them. She sighed for the hundredth time that night, and smiled towards them. They were sitting on their couch, eating some dinner that Stacy cooked for Tiffany, and Luna.

“Guys,” she began.

“I’m fine. I know your concern Stacy, but I need to get this done. I already failed it once; I don’t want to fail it again. And thank you, Luna for being the mother – for once.”Laughing at this, she walked towards the kitchen, before grabbing a plate and serving herself.

She didn’t want to talk to them about her dreams, but they were getting intense, and they were the closest as she could get at this point. Already sitting on the couch, her mind was in a different place, she looked up at her not only roommates, but family as well.

“I’ve been having these strange dreams lately. I can’t explain it, but they are so vivid, I feel that I’m in it. I forget what a dream is, to what’s real anymore is. The weird part about it, I keep see these beautiful lands, filled with creatures beyond my wildest dreams, and I’m falling in love with someone. Is that weird of me to dream?” she asked, for the first time – never really unsure about anything. She was the mother out of the three of them, even though she was the youngest.

“And the weirdest part, I heard my mom…” she said, before looking away.

She looked down, and didn’t know what to do. Was she really going crazy? Were her dreams just her childhood trying to tell her she needs a break, and needs to remember a time where you were innocent. She was so consumed in her thoughts; she jumped off the couch ten feet in the air, feeling a hand on her forearm.

“Jeez, I was just trying to get your attention. Are you sure you’re okay?” Stacy said, with concerned eyes.

Tiffany sighed once again, letting her heart beat come back to normal. She felt bad, putting her roommates through all this torture – screaming in her sleep, being grouchy, hardly eating, and staying in her room twenty-four seven. She knew they were the only family she has left, because of her own family wanting nothing to do with her. Sighing at the thought, her eyes began to water, but smiled towards them.

“I’m fine, just tired. I got a good grade on yesterday’s exam, but not what I wanted. But, I’m studying for Music Theory now, and I think I might pass with at least a C – so, we will see. Anyways, thank you for the food, and I’ll see you guys in the morning. Good night.” She said, with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

She got up from the couch, went to her room, and closed the door.

Her tears began to spill over her eyes and that when she knew – something, or rather, Narnia needed to calm her sleep.


End file.
